


One or Two

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Other, heffalumps and woozles, very confoosal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Infofangraphic about Pooh and Piglet's outdoor activities with ranking for friendliness, helpfulness and cuddling</p>
<p>Warnings: Unusual pairings, very confoosal, bees are not cooperative, and nonstandard spelling. Also, my first ever try at making an infographic  </p>
<p>Credits: Inspired by thesmallhobbit's fanworks. Quotations from AA Milne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One or Two




End file.
